Until the 1980's, even small computer systems intended for personal use were relatively bulky systems that consumed relatively large portions of desktops and other workspace areas. At the time, compared with large minicomputers and massive mainframe computers, small computer systems provided relative space efficiency. In the intervening years, small computers have become increasingly more compact, powerful, and inexpensive. Whereas, in earlier decades, computers were so expensive that it was unusual for an individual to own and use more than a single small computer system, many professionals and even recreational computer users commonly own multiple systems, and often using desktop computers both at home and at work and carrying one or more small, mobile computers for use during travel, commuting, and while in meetings and/or classrooms. Computer peripherals have also decreased in price and size, while having greatly increased in power and functionality. It is common for computer users to, at any given point in time, use, and have need for access to, multiple computer systems and peripheral components, including printers, extra video-display devices, multiple keyboards, and other peripheral components. Even though individual computers and peripheral components have grown smaller, because users routinely own and concurrently use multiple computer systems and peripheral components at home and at work, the workspace area occupied by computer systems and peripheral components, referred to as the “footprint” of the computer systems and peripheral components, has become a relatively important consideration for purchasers and users. Designers, manufacturers, vendors, and users of computer systems and peripheral components therefore continue to seek lower-footprint computer systems and peripheral components in order to maximize those portions of workspace areas that are not occupied by computer systems and peripheral components.